Will you love me in the morning and night?
by Kimiko19
Summary: Its a Sasuke and Hinata story. Hinata has lost her memories in an accident and doesn't remember the boy she dreams of every night. She moves to Tokyo, hoping to recover her lost memories.
1. Japan here I come!

**Okay so this is my second story and its a SasuHina story. I know that some or all of you don't like this couple but I do and I got inspired to write one for them so anyways I hope you like it and again message me if anything and plz review!**

**Preface  
**"Take this Hinata-Chan" he said. He gave me a heart necklace that broke in the middle. It had the first letter of his and my name. I was moving away from where I grew up, where I was happy. The place where I fell in love if that's even possible when your only 8 years old. It was spring and the cherry blossoms were falling down. I will miss everything about this place I will him most of all...  
"Really?!" I said.  
"Yeah so you can remember me and never forget me where ever you go" He said getting sad. I then got an idea I split the heart in the half that had the 'H' in it.  
"Here" I said giving him the heart. He looked at me confused.  
"So you wont forget about me either" I said smiling. He took it.  
"Never!" He said defensively. When he took it I grabbed his hand put the heart in his hand and put my heart out so it can connect. I smiled and he smiled back  
"Will you love me in the morning and night?" he said.  
"Forever and ever..." I said.

**10 years later...  
Hinata's POV**  
...I wake up with that same dream that I can't even remember if its from my past. I can't even see the face of the boy that is in my dream so many times. I wonder what was I like before I had the accident.... Oh well who cares what matters is that I survived that accident....but sadly my parents didn't... I stayed with my aunt for the time being and since now I'm 17 I decided to go back to the place where my parents and I used to live. My aunt knew that I would one day want to go back so she told my other relatives that I was planning to go over there and they said that they can't wait for me to come. I'm currently living in the United States. I wonder what is it like over there? What kind of people are over there? I stand up from my bed and open the the first drawer of the dresser that was next to me. I took out the thing that I just say in my dream. The half-heart necklace that the mysterious boy gave me. I look at it closely. A perfect silver necklace. I pass my thumb slowly on the 'S' that is in the middle of it. I feel horrible not being able to remember his name. I then hear my aunt sneaking in my room trying to scare like every other morning but when she saw that I was up she stopped being sneaking and acted like she was about to wake me up nicely as in not scaring me half to death....not!  
"Good Morning Hinata" she said.  
"Morning mom, I see you were trying to get me again huh?" I said. I called my aunt mom since I was little. When I was little, I couldn't get over the fact that my parents where gone so my aunt told me I could call he mom and my uncle too and also because they don't have no children of their own so they treat me as if I'm their own child. My uncle is already working so she is the last one to leave.  
"No of course not sweetie I came here to tell you to wake up or you're going to be late for school" she said acting all innocent.  
"Yeah sure" I said and started getting up from the bed so I can get ready for school.  
"Okay I'm leaving so don't be late for your last day of school and remember to be here at exactly 4 o clock" she said leaving. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower I got ready and left the house to go to school to say goodbye to everyone before I left to start a new life.

"Okay you know you don't have to do these you know you can just stay here and don't have to go anywhere right?" Mom said for the last time. We were at the airport in the departure side saying goodbye.  
"Mom you know I want to do this" I said for the billionth time. I wanted to do this. I wanted to also know if I go back to the place where I was born I can figure out what was my past like and why am I having these dreams with this boy that I have never seen before. I want to know what was I like before that dreadful accident. Mom knew once I made a decision I wouldn't back on it and that's what I plan on doing.  
"So this is really it then... I'll miss you and you know if anything I'm here with open arms waiting for you. I love you" She said. I couldn't help but shed, more like cry happily and hug her.  
"I love you too mom and I'll call you as soon as I get there promise" I said. We stopped hugging and I started going to the lanes and got on the plane. When the plane lifted I shed more tears as I remembered the people that I'm leaving behind who I will miss dearly and slowly my eyes started shutting as I dreamed being in a happy place with everyone I left behind...

When I opened my eyes we were landing in Tokyo. It was night. You could barely see the ground. All you could see was a lot lights. It was New York the city where no one sleeps. I kinda felt like instead of being in Tokyo I was back in New York. When I landed I started looking for someone who was looking for me. I noticed someone with a big 'Hinata' sign on his stomach. He looked like he didn't want to be here. He had long brown hair and had a head band on. He was was wearing a creme color shirt with brown khaki pants. He looked so familiar. He then opened his eyes and spotted me. At first he looked shocked but then he composed his face and was expressionless. He then came up to me.  
"Well you haven't changed much...Let's go!" he said and started walking. Rude much.  
"Do I know you? You look familiar?" I said walking behind him.  
"I'm your cousin Neji baka!" he said. Neji?.....!!!! I remember now! Neji! He used to be mean to me all the time because I was better treated than him. He sure hasn't changed much. Still the asshole that I know.

We drove for almost two hours. I noticed that they lived in the outer parts of Tokyo.I was kind of relieved that I wasn't going to be living in a city again. I stuck slightly my head out the window to feel the wind on my skin. It felt good.  
"Hey put your head in. I don't want to bring a headless girl to my parents got that?" He said.  
"Can you not be so mean Neji you really are starting to piss me off with your 'I don't care' attitude it really sucks on you. You look stupid you know that?" I said annoyed looking at him. He looked at me shocked like he never heard me say or act like that before.  
"What? Cat got your tongue? Well next time try to keep your snapping mouth shut" I snapped and looked away. I knew he looked at me once in a while during the ride like he couldn't believe that this was me. What was I like before the accident anyway?

We finally got to the house. They lived in a neighborhood a little far from the city but hey I wasn't complainning. I saw the house and my jaw almost dropped. It was big! It was a mansion but Asian-style. When I went inside there was the little garden in the middle and a small pond in the back with a big yard and behind the small pond was a small house in the back. I wonder if I could tell my aunt and uncle if I could live there.  
"Close your mouth or your going to swallow a bug, baka" Neji said a little annoyed. I didn't realize I had my mouth open until he said it.  
"Oops!" I said scratching my head.  
"(sigh) I can't believe were related" He said.  
"Trust me I don't see the resemblance either. I mean who wants to be related to you?" I snapped.  
"Why you little..." he got mad.  
"Oh scary I got little Neji mad aah help I'm scared" I said acting scared.  
"That's it you crossed the line!" He said.  
"Bring it I ain't afraid of you no more!" I said. Then I hear the door opening and see my aunt, Hinaji **(sorry people but since in the show they don't talk about Neji's mom I had to make a name up If you know her name then by all means please tell me thanks!)** and uncle, Hizashi, watching us. I was surprised that I was able to recognize them but I don't remember much just that I know them, especially my uncle. Something about him is making me act weird. Like anger. Why?  
"Oh Hinata welcome!" my aunt said and hugged me. I hugged her back.  
"Ohio..." I said.  
"Welcome Hinata I hope the ride was comfortable at least?" My uncle said.  
"Yes" I said. My aunt stopped hugging me and grabbed my hand.  
"Common we need some catching up to do" She said. She started dragging me in the room with my uncle by her side. I looked back and saw Neji looking at me still mad. I stuck out my tongue at him and decided not to give him the finger. With just the tongue sticking out he got pissed. It was hilarious. Then I turned around and kept walking. It's payback time. I'm not the little girl you used to pick on asshole. I smiled at what I was thinking. Man this new life just got interesting.

"So Hinata how's Yue and her husband?" Hinaji-Sama said.  
"Oh they are good and they said hello and-oh! I need to call them to tell them I got here okay!" I said.  
"Oh of course, Neji!" She said and Neji threw me a box with a pink wrapper and a pink bow on it.  
"Open it" she said. I opened it and saw that it was a cellphone. Wow!  
"Arigato!" I said.  
"No problem, you need to have one here so if anything you can call us okay?" She said.  
"Hai!" I said happily.  
"Well let's get you to your room, or should I say house, to rest because tomorrow we are going shopping for your school uniform, you are already signed up all we need is the uniform and the school supplies" she said.  
"Nani?!" I said shocked.  
"Oh yeah I forgot I already signed you up. You start the day after tomorrow." she said happily. I guess she is the type that sees everything all happy. **(In case anyone is confused is Saturday night going on Sunday she goes to school on Monday!)  
**"(sigh) Hai!" I said. So much for a small vacation. Then they took me to the small house in the back. They told me since I'm 18 and need space and need to start getting used to living alone they built the house for me. I thanked them so much but I couldn't erase the fact that there was more to it than just learning to live alone but at the time I didn't care I was happy. I was finally able to live alone with no one to tell me what to do.  
"Well goodnight Hinata, see you in the morning" She said and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Goodnight, Hinata" Hizashi said.  
"Night" I said when they were leaving the door to my new house.  
"Well night, baka hope the bugs don't get you" He said smirking.  
"Oh well at least I'm not afraid of them like you are, idiot" I snapped.  
"Humph!" he turned and started walking away. He did that like a girl! It was hilarious!!!  
"Hahaha don't go gay on me or maybe you are already, aw no wonder the mood swings, hahaha!!" I said laughing. He was walking off steaming. It was too much I was laughing too much that my stomach hurt. He slammed the door and I couldn't stop laughing he was too much! I was finally able to calm down and I started looking at my small house that was perfect for me. Everything was here even a house phone. I called my mom from the house phone and told her everything and she was happy but I had to cut it short because since over here is night, over there is day and she was at work I told her I would call her later before it got late over there. I was actually glad that this whole house was for me. I had my living room and my kitchen and upstairs was my bedroom and my bathroom. All the supplies for the house were here all I needed to get was make this house a little more to my liking. I'll try to get my aunt to get me some things tomorrow when we go shopping. I still can't believe I'm here. I'm so excited that I needed to calm down so I went to the bathroom and took a shower to calm down. It helped a lot. I then went to my bedroom and got ready for bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly with the same dream I've always had with the mystery boy.

I woke up with the same dream that I've had for the past almost four months. It's getting me pissed. Who the hell is this boy? Well whatever I look over the clock and it said 9 in the morning so in New York must be 9 at night right? Oh whatever I'm going to still call. Before I called mom I got up and washed up before anything. Then I headed downstairs to the phone I had a message. It was mom, of course.  
"Hinata..." the message started to say "...when you get this message call me back I don't care if it's late over here call me!" she said. (sigh) mom sure isn't patient. I grabbed the phone and dialed her number. It rang twice before she answered.  
**Phone: H:Hinata M:Mom**  
**M**:"Hello"  
**H**:"Hey mom"  
**M**:"Oh Hinata what a relief"  
**H**:"Mom you know I'm fine"  
**M**".......I know sweetie it's just hard getting used to you not being here..."  
**H**:"Well as you know I'm fine and anyways I gotta make this short auntie wants me to go shopping with her for the school uniform can you believe that I have to repeat 11th? I think I'm going to be the oldest in the class haha."  
**M**:"Really but that's how the school is over there"  
**H**:"Well anyways I don't mind you know I need to study hard especially in Japanese otherwise I'm doomed on the other subjects I'll probably do good but not Japapnese."  
**M**:"Yes you need to study hard and don't slack off okay?"  
**H**:"I know mom"  
**M**:"Good now I gotta go I'm going to bed gotta a big conference tomorrow Love you sweetie"  
**H**:"Love you too, mom"  
**M**:"Oh and one more thing"  
**H**:"Yeah?"  
**M**:"Be careful and keep your eyes open for anything"  
**H**:"Why?"  
**M**:"Just trust me okay?"  
**H**:"Okay..."  
**M**:"Well gotta go Love you'  
**H**:"Love you too. Bye"  
**M**:"Bye sweetie" **'click'  
**Well that was weird. Why would mom tell me to be careful? Well she sometimes doesn't make any sense. But anyways I going to keep that in mind. She sometimes tells me things like that and in the end she was right to be careful and keep my eyes open so I'm going to keep my eyes open and be careful. That kind of reminds me of the time when I looked at my uncle that something inside me told me to jump on him and kick his ass. I wonder why? It probably has to do with the accident that I suffered. Somehow finding out the truth is kind of scaring me. I mean what if its something I don't want to find out? What if I forgot them in the first place because it was something I didn't want to remember? Or because it was too horrible for to want to remember? UGH!! Thinking too much! I just got here for God's sake first I need to get used to this place and then later find out. But first let me eat something before I pass out. I saw some cereal inside the counter and got out some milk apparently that's mostly what I had. I need to buy some food supplies but that's after I get a job hopefully. I can't depend on my aunt and uncle forever. Just when I was thinking about them there's a knock on the door. It's probably my aunt getting me so we can go shopping. I went to the door and was correct to see my aunt standing there happily waving hello.  
"Ohio Hinata-Chan" she said.  
"Ohio Hinaji-Sama" I said and let her come in the house. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached up her knees and had white gloves on. She kind of reminded me of those anime that I used to watch where the little girl would where these kind of dresses and surely she wasn't a little girl, but the thing that alomost my jaw-dropped was that she pulled it off. She looked absolutely gorgeous. It was like she was a teenager like me but younger if that's even possible. It made me feel like I'm the middle-aged girl here. Well I do tend to act not my age sometimes but it's not my fault.  
"Oh i'm sorry you probably just got up and haven't eaten breakfast yet why don't we do this later." she started to say. That's when I noticed that I was still wearing my PJ's  
"No, No, I was up already I just forgot to get dressed give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready in no time make yourself at home" I said going upstairs. I quickly took out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a hoody on the back. I know black. I'm not emo or punk but I like the color and it works when you dont know what to wear at the last minute. I then remembered the necklace. I went and took it from on top of the desk and put it on. I wasn't about to forget it. I then quickly put on my socks and combed my hair and headed downstairs, breathing heavily.  
"Done!" I said quickly. She looked at me first a little surprised by the clothes I was wearing but then got up and came to me.  
"Well let's go" she said heading out the door. I put on my shoes that were at the door and headed behind her.

UHG!!!!! My legs hurt! I can't take this anymore. I wanna go home. We have been walking around the mall for almost 3 hours non-stop. I have my hands full with bags of iniform and shool supplies. The school uniform for the winter is long white with black lines on it coat or however you say it with a white and black on the tip of the skirt, skirt and some long socks and for the summer one its the same colo but with shorter sleeves and its not as warm as the winter one. They look so boring and plain. I'll make sure to put some style of my own on it. I wonder what are the students like in the school I'm going... Are they like those in movies where everyone is divided into class like if you're popular or not? Doubt it. Or are they friendly with open arms for a new student? probably. Will I recognize anyone? maybe maybe not. It's getting annoying answering my own question but the answers are right. I wonder if I will finally find that mystery boy in my dream. If I do I will be so grateful. I will finally be able to know what my past was like. I also want know if I still sort of like-or even love- him the way I did in my dream.  
"Hinata-Chan" Hinaji-Sama said taking me out of my thoughts.  
"Uhh-H-Hai!" I said quickly.  
"What's wrong?" she said.  
"Oh nothing gomene, what's up?" I said.  
"Were going in this store for shoes, common" She said grabbing me and pulling me in the store. I tried on a lot of shoes and mostly it was school shoes. I ended up getting a long, up to the calf, black boots. _____-Sama told me to get another pair but I told her that I was fine with these but she insisted so I ended up getting brown shoes. I'll use those in the summer. Hopefully this is the last stop we'll make and hopefully go home, but it wasn't. She then decided to go to the market because she knew I needed food so in the end I wont be able to relax before I go back to school. This sucks!!

It wasn't until 4 in the afternoon that Hinaji-Sama decided to go home...finally. She told me where the school would be and instead of using the entrance of their house as an exit they made and entrance and exit in the back for me so it can be easier for me instead of going around. You never know when I will wake up late and be sttuck by running almost around the lake and then going around their big mansion to go to school and be late. I was very thankful for everything they were doing and I asked them if it was okay if I could get a job so I wouldn't have to depend on them any longer.  
"You mean you don't want us to help you?" Hinaji-Sama said.  
"No it's not like that its that you have giving almost everything that I don't want to bother you on me I really appreciate everything that you've giving me but I want to depend on my own." I said looking at them. We were in my uncle's house discussing wether they would let me or not get a job. I know they are not my parents but they have a somewhat custody of me until I turn 18.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you don't have we'll gladly take you in like just did. We don't mind." Hinaji-Sama said.  
"Yes I'm sure..." I said.  
"Hinata you are not a burden to us in case you are thinking that in any way.... you are my niece, my brother's daughter, so if this is what you desire thenI'm fine with it" Hizashi said.  
"Really?! Arigato!" I said bowing.  
"And if anything don't hesitate to ask me okay?" Hinaji-Sama said.  
"Hai! Arigato!" I said happily. I got up and started to leave. It was time for me to go home and rest and leave as quickly as possible before Hinaji-Sama decides to go back shopping again. i closed the door when I noticed at the corner a medium height girl trying to hide, watching me. She had her hair very long like mine but color brown and her eyes were looking intenly in mine as if she was trying recognize who this person was. She looked so familiar but I couldn't recognize her. Somehow by just looking at her, I feel like I know her more than I know myself, if thats even possible.  
"Ohio and who might you be?" I said softly so I wouldn't scare her. She hid herself even more only showing her eye then she left running. I wonder what was that all about? Who is that girl?

* * *

"Hanabi what are you doing?" Neji said. Hanabi looked at him. She knew her brother was never in the mood be around her, that's why she sometimes didn't like him but she knew better than to hate her own brother.  
"Onii-san who is that girl?" Hanabi said not looking at him directly. She knew better than to look at him directly.  
"That's you cousin Hinata stay away from her she's a bad influence on you" Neji said walking away from her. Hanabi looked back to where Hinata was leaving. She had a feeling that her brother was wrong. That she was not a bad person. She felt like she knows her more than anyone else if that was possible. Like they were connected in someway that she can't think possible.

* * *

"Ahh nothing like a cold bath and a good dinner couldn't fix" I said a loud. I was finally able to lay on my bed able to relax before I start school tomorrow. I was a little nervous and a little exicted. What will my first day be like I wonder... I closed my eyes and started to think when suddenly the little boy came to my mind. I instantly opened my eyes and checked my neck if I still had it. I sighed in relief when the heart was still there. For some reason I feel like i can't loose it. I don't know how I will feel if I do loose it and I don't want to think about it. I went under the covers and snuggled in so I can get warm. Soon I fell asleep dreaming wearing my school uniform and walking to school hopefully anticipating what will await me there and what memories will it bring me....

**Okay that's it since you all told me to on my other story to make it longer I did so I hope you enjoy this one and if anything message me!  
Hinata: See you soon everyone and I hope you like the me in this story!  
Kim: I hope so too.**


	2. First Day of School

**Okay Hi everyone! Well I hoped you like the first chapter of the story and of course some people might think that the title is a little stupid I don't blame you but i couldn't think of anything else and it matched there little saying in the preface so I liked it but anywyas this is chapter 2 of course and of course I don't own Naruto or anything I just love his show it's my #1 anyways let's continue with the story.  
Hinata: I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and message Kim if anything, Arigato!**

I wake up suddenly when something soft hit me on the head. I stood up quickly looking who threw that to me and saw that it was Neji.  
"Wake up or you're going to be late for school, baka" He said leaving the room. That damn asshole is going to pay but he was right I need to get up otherwise I'm going to be late for my first day in school. I went to the bathroom to get ready and then went to my room to put on my uniform. I decided to mix up my uniform. I put on a black ribbon around my neck with my other necklace of course and put on a chain around my skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't much but it will do. I was thankful that I told Hinaji-Sama that I should also buy the black long sock. It will match. Though everyone will think I'm emo. Aw well who cares they just have to get to know me before they judge me. I then start heading downstairs to find my so called cousin sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching T.V. What the hell?!!  
"What the hell are you doing?" I said mad.  
"Eating what does it look like?" He said and a took a spoon-full of cereal in his mouth.  
"Yeah I know that genius, I'm talking about you being in my house I let it slide when you woke me up but I'm not going-wait are those my cereal?" I said. I looked at the bowl. It my favorite cereal 'Cookie Crisp' that I brought with me before I left because i knew they might not sell it here and he was eating it!  
"Yeah its actually good who knew where you used to live had good taste" He said finishing the last cookie that was in the bowl. If I wasn't killing him before I was now.  
"Why you bastard!!!!" I screamed and jumped him. I grabbed both his cheeks and started stretching them out.  
"Give me back my 'Cookie Crisp', baka!" I said.  
"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

**Later....  
**Ow! My cheeks hurt! I can't believe that asshole Neji got me back. I'm rubbing my poor cheeks that have, thankfully, returned back to my normal color instead of red while Neji's are still trying to get normal. He was walking a few steps in front of me and you could see his pissed off aura around him and I don't even know how I could see it so don't ask please.  
"I can't believe you did this to me..." he said again for the 5th time.  
"Oh get over it you'll live... nobody told you to touch my 'Cookie Crisp' you baka" I snapped. Not only did I have half-box left, he ate the whole thing and it was the only box I brought. Damn Him!! I look at him and saw that he was turning left. I walked faster to keep up with him and when i turned, I suddenly stopped. The school was right there before my eyes and it was amazing. It probably had more than 5 floors the most and it was so big. You could see students walking towards the school meeting up with their friends and see teachers walking as well. I started walking when I saw Neji stopping to see if I was still behind him. He kept walking when he saw that I was sort of behind him. On the way to the office, I noticed that most girls couldn't keep their eyes off Neji. Like he was a God or something.  
"Good Morning, Neji-Senpai" A girl said. Judging from her saying senpai she is a freshman.  
"Good Morning" He said sweetly. The next thing you hear from the girls is 'KYAAA so cute!' Oh please there's nothing cute about a two-face like him. Honestly what do these girls see in him? Then their attention turned to me when they saw that I was behind him.  
"Neji-Senpai who is that?" One of the girl said. He looked back and saw that they were talking about me.  
"Oh that's my foreign cousin Hyuga Hinata, she'll be in the school from now on so please take care of her even though she's older than you" He said. They all looked at me for a moment and then smiled.  
"Good Morning, Hinata-Senpai I hope you like the school." She said bowing and the rest of the girls followed. I bowed back.  
"Arigato!" I said smiling and then you hear again 'KYAAA she's so cute like her cousin'. I smiled and started walking when Neji started to walk off.  
"Who knew my cousin would so popular with the girls" I said.  
"You too..." He said.  
"Eh? what do you mean?" I said.  
"Look around..." I looked and saw that some of the student, mostly guys were looking at me."...who would think you would as well..." He said. I wonder how I look to the guys in their eyes. I mean I see myself normal, not in a 'I'm beautiful' kind of way.  
"Well here we are" He said. I look to see that at the top of the door there was a sign sticking out saying 'Office' in Japanese. I'm so thankful my mom taught me how to read in Japanese otherwise I would be screwed right now.  
"Well see ya I have to get to class" He said leaving and then I was alone beacause a bell rang and everyone was leaving to their classes. I faced the door took a deep breath and went inside to see what awaits me.

**After....**  
Make this stop! make this stop! I can't stop shaking!  
"Class we have a new foreign student please introduce yourself to the class" The teacher called Iruka said.  
"Ohio my name is Hyuga Hinata nice to meet everyone" I said. I'm thankful that my stuttering when I was a girl is gone now otherwise, I'll be worse right about now.  
"Hinata?!!" I hear the whole class scream. People in the office went like that too. Even Iruka-sensei said 'Welcome back, Hinata'  
"Of course I know some of you remember her but she doesn't remember any of you so please be patient with her" Iruka-sensei said.  
"Huh? But why Iruka-sensei" A pink hair girl with green eyes said. Somehow when I looked at her, something told me that I didn't like her very much nor now for that matter. She had a certain slutty appeal to her even though she wasn't trying. I've seen worse.  
"Well uh-" because when I was little a killer burned down my house and when tried to escape we suffered an accident which ended up killing my parents and anything before that is gone" I said interrupting Iruka-sensei. Everyone went silent after what I said. Nobody could find a word to kill the silence. Well they asked for it now they know.  
"Well Miss Hinata there's a seat right there by the window, that will be your seat" Iruka said.  
"Arigato" I said and went and took my seat. Everyone threw little glances at me but I ignored that. They wanted an answer well they got one. After maybe 5 minutes in the class the bell rang.  
"Well Class the homework is due tomorrow and Sakura please show Hinata around" Iruka-sensei said. The girl stood up and I instantly recognized her because of her pink hair. So her name is Sakura. Doesn't match her much but who cares. She then came up to me, smiling.  
"Ohio, Hinata-Chan my name is Haruno Sakura" she said.  
"Ohio, Sakura-Chan" I said smiling back.  
"Gome about your parents, Hinata-Chan, I didn't know" she said.  
"Its okay you-"Ohio Hinata-Chan!!" someone interrupted me. Then someone put its arm on top of Sakura and saw that it was girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. I looked at her confused.  
"Oh gome, my name is Yamanaki Ino, nice to see you again even though you don't remember us. my have you changed. You look hot and have a little style of your own going on, nice" Ino said.  
"Arigato" I said sheepishly. She was the first one to notice my small little style. They both had a slutty appeal to them but they didn't act slutty at all. My mom always told me 'never judge a book by its covers,' I guess she was right. You can say that they try to hard to be more feminine, as in slut like, but don't go all the way like others do, and trust me I've seen girls go all the way.  
"Ino you pig butt out!" Sakura said mad.  
"Shut up you big crybaby, I came here to greet Hinata, she needs to at least remember me first rather than you" Ino said.  
"Like who would want to remember you. You're nothing but a pig that's all" Sakura said.  
"Ano Sakura-Chan, Ino-chan, you guys shouldn't be-" What you say big forehead?" Ino said a loud blocking my soft low voice.  
"You heard me, you pig! I didn't stutter" Sakura said.  
"Are you sure? Your voice is too squeaky that all I heard was squeaking" Ino said. **(.....Ummm yeah sorry didn't have a good comeback at the time!)**  
"Why you..." Sakura said holding out a fist.  
"Bring it on you know you'll never win" Ino said putting out her fist as well. They were glaring at each other and you could almost see lightning bolts shoot out of them hitting each other. What the hell are wrong with these girls?!  
"Enough you two!!" someone said. They both immediately stopped and looked towards the person who told them to stop. I looked and saw that it was a tall young man walking in with only his right eye showing and the rest of his face covered. He has white spiky and a mysterious aura about him that it was somehow attractive. I wonder how many girls does he get? 2? 4? 5? Well you never know.  
"Now please have a seat girls we will begin shortly" he said. They both bowed and went to their seat without looking at each other the whole time.  
"Oh I see we have a new student, welcome miss..." he looked at the attendance book and then back to me"...Hinata? Oh Hinata welcome back. I heard about your problem so sorry but anyways my name is Hatake Kakakshi, please to meet you and see you again" He said smiling.  
"Arigato, Kakashi-Sensei" I said smiling back. Suddenly the door slams open. Everyone looked to see who it was. My jaw-dropped when I saw him. He a blonde tall boy with blue eyes. He looked cute. I couldn't believe I was saying this. He looked like he was a trouble maker. Somewhat my type.  
"Oi! Kakashi-sensei your here I thought you weren't coming for the next week" He said.  
"No not this week but its soon" Kakashi said. He looked at the whole class trying to find someone but then his eyes met mine. It showed complete curiosity. They were so cute!  
"Who's that?" He said curious and suddenly someone in the back kicked him and he fell in. Then another guy appeared and somehow my heart stopped. For a moment I couldn't breathe.  
"Move baka your in the way" He said. He had black/blue hair with black eyes and had this certain charm in him. I did of course find him attractive as well.  
"Why you..." The blond began to say"...I was looking at this girl that I haven't seen before" He said Wow I'm 'this girl' now somehow that hurt even though I hope he didn't say it intentionally. The black/blue hair guy looked in the blond boys direction and looked at me. At that moment my heart started to beat fast and I found myself having this big urge to go up to him and give him a big hug but I managed to restrain myself. I found him at first a little shocked but then composed his face and looked away.  
"Naruto, Sasuke that is Hinata, she used to live here so you probably remember her... or not" Kakashi-sensei said to them since he said the names I really don't know who it belongs to. Then suddenly the blond one was instantly at my desk watching me with his blue beautiful eyes.  
"Hinata....." he was laying on my desk with his arms crossed looking up at me Everyone else was looking at us and talking low. Probably about what Naruto is doing cause seriously what is he doing? "....nope sorry don't remember but anyways my name is Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you" he said happily.  
"Ohio Naruto-Kun..." i said smiling back. He suddenly looked at me again.  
"Naruto...Kun?" he said thoughtful.  
"Oh gome do you want me to call you just Naruto?" I said.  
"...No it's fine... its just that it sounds cute when you say it" he said smiling innocently. Everyone fell silent. You couldn't hear a single voice now. He caught me by surprise probably doesn't say that much and judging by his innocent smile he means it in a non-flirting kind of way.  
"Arigato you're very sweet Naruto-Kun" I said smiling. He smiled even more and I couldn't help but smile again. He looked like a little boy in a teenage body. He looked like he was still young and inexperienced in love, that was something cute about him. Oh I almost forgot so then that means that other guy must be Sasuke.  
"Ohio Sasuke-Kun!!" I hear Sakura say then Ino then more girls and suddenly the attention was not on me and Naruto anymore but on Sasuke. So he's a ladie's man. No wonder I found myself attracted to him. I looked to see him leaving the the entrance door to go to his seat. I ignored him when he past me but you could still see the other still girls looking at him. Naruto-Kun waved to me and went to his seat. I waved back as well and turned towards Kakashi-Sensei. He was smiling at me. I wonder why? Then he went with the lesson.

**Lunch**...  
These classes are a little harder than I thought. They are really serious with your education here. Well finally I'm able to relax not to mention that time when we were working, I couldn't shake off the feeling of someone staring at me. At first I thought it was Naruto but when I looked back it was Sasuke. He looked at me with almost angry eyes but I couldn't tell because I quickly looked away. Why was he staring at me for? I didn't do nothing to him? If I took his little stupid attention from the class then I'm sorry but I don't want it he can have it for all I care.  
"Hinata-Chan what's the matter? You seem out of it" Sakura said taking me away from my thoughts. Sakura, Ino and Naruto were accompanying me at lunch.  
"Oh nothing just thinking" I said.  
"Are you sure?" Ino said.  
"Yes why?" I said.  
"Well we thought that we probably made you uncomfortable when you had to tell us what happened to your parents, if so gomene" Sakura said.  
"Oh no don't worry it wasn't about that its just I sometimes go into my own little world and forget where I am" I said. They looked at me not fully convinced, like they thought I was suffering inside.  
"But you know I really don't remember much of the accident, only glimpses of it, I can't even remember my own parents faces let alone everyone elses sometimes I think it's better this way because then I don't have to feel sad sometimes I know that one day I'm going to remember everything and, of course I'm getting prepared to face it, that's why I came back to the place where I sort of grew up, I want to know what was I like before the accident and be able to remember everyone" I said. They looked at me for a moment, speechless, but then they smiled.  
"Well when you do remember, tell me the thing that happened when were in the playground during the summer ok?" Ino said and winked at me.  
"But what happened?" I said curious.  
"Trust me it's something that I don't want to spoil k?" she said.  
"H-Hai" I said. Somehow I don't like the sound of that. When I looked at Sakura and Naruto they both looked like they didn't want to remember that day either.  
"Are you guys ok?" I said.  
"Don't worry there fine they just remembered what I was talking about" Ino said and took a bite out of an apple.

I decided to walk around the school since I still had 30 minutes left of lunch. I wonder what Ino meant by telling her what happened at the playground when we were younger. What playground anyway? So far trying to remember my past isn't going well as I hope but oh well who said it was going to be easy in the first place? I wonder where do I begin... I should probably go to places that Sakura and Ino seem to remember me by. I kept walking and in my own little world that I forgot that I was in school and I could bump into somebody and guess what? I did.  
"Oh gomene I didn't look where I was going" I said and when I look to see who it was, it was Sasuke. Of all people why him? I rather bump into Neji than him! He looks at me expressionless but I could somehow tell from his eyes that behind that expressionless face, there was sadness and pain but why?  
"Yeah you need to lookwhere you're going, baka" he said. Who does he think he is telling me baka? Neji already calls me that I don't need him to as well!  
"Well you need to as well otherwise we wouldn't have bumped into each other, baka" I snapped.  
"What did you say?" He said. The sound of his voice was angry.  
"You heard me I didn't stutter" I said mad and started to walk away. Then suddenly he grabbed my wrist and somehow, all my anger went away, and my heart almost skipped a beat. I froze in place, not knowing what to do. I felt little bit of electricity spark go up my arm. Why is this happening? I stood still waiting for him to say something but we just stood there silent. I got tired of standing still and nothing happens so I decided to look slightly at him. He was frozen too. He became a statue you could say. I was still able to move but my wrist was still locked in his hand and he wouldn't let go. I could still feel the spark go around my arm and it wouldn't stop.  
"Ano Sasuke...." I said softy. He didn't aswer. Is he having one of those shocks or something?! I slowly put my hand on his cheek to see if he had any fever or anything when he then looked at me.  
"Are you ok?" I said softly worried. He looked at me with shocked and almost about to cry eyes. I wonder what's going through his head? I leaned closer.  
"Sasuke?" I said again. Then he closed his eyes and then opened them again and had that same expressionless look on him.  
"Will you get away from me?" He snapped. I quickly leaned away from him a little embarrassed that I was that close to an idiot guy like him. I tried to go but that's when I felt that his hand was still grabbing my wrist.  
"Are you still here? Go away!" He said. That got me pissed.  
"I would love to captain obvious but can you let go of my wrist first" I snapped. He quickly let go and was blushing slightly. The sparks went away after he let go though my wrist felt oddly warm from his touch.  
"Now I can leave, you baka" I said leaving.  
"Watch it Hyuga" He snapped madly.  
"Oh scary..." I said acting like I was scared. That made him even more mad. He had a hilarious face when he was mad, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. That made him even more mad and I sense a somewhat big dejavu here. When I turned around I see Sakura, Ino, and Naruto looking at me shocked.  
"What?!" I said trying to calm down my laughter.  
"Its nothing...just that we didn't expect you to be like that" Sakura-Chan said.  
"Yeah I know there's a lot of thing that I don't expect from myself either but what can you do" I said and went in the classroom with them following me. So far school was great but the day was ruined by the idiot Sasuke but I didn't let that get to me. The rest of the day he would throw little death glances at me but I would just ignore them. Once when he threw a death glance at me, I stuck my tongue out at him and looked away slightly laughing and from then on I got more death glances but it was worth it. So far my stay is going great and meeting new- or should I say old for them- friends has gone good now all that's left is to recover my memory. I can't wait for my second day of school and my third day in my new life but hey who's counting?

**Okay so that's it hope you enjoyed it!  
Hinata: I kind of like the me in this story I got attitude!  
Ino: I know its so cool! Go Hinata!  
Sasuke:.........whatever.......  
Sakura: Oh Sasuke you look so cool!  
Naruto: What happened to me I didn't appear much that's not fair!  
Kim: Don't worry Naruto you will soon k? *Rubbing his head*  
Naruto: Hai!  
All of them: Until next time See Ya!!!**


	3. Get 'Little Sasuke' away from me!

**Hello everyone so I hoped you have enjoyed so far the first two chapters of 'Will you love in the morning and night?' Well the wait is over, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!  
Hinata:*bowing* Hope you enjoy it!  
Kim:OMG Hinata don't do that you get all cute like that!!**

So far a weeks has passed since my first day of school and so far its gone good and bad or worse I don't know, I tend to change how the day goes sometimes when it gets bad. But anyways first it was good because I met more people that seem to remember me but I don't, like Kiba, a crazy boy who brings his dog to school and has two red mark on his cheeks. Can you even bring a pet to school? But anyways I also met a somewhat creepy boy named Shino. I don't know how he looks like he wears dark glasses and has a long jacket that covers most of his face. They both say that they used to hang around with me when were little and I, at the time, was really shy and would put my two index fingers together and sometimes even faint and was sometimes crazy but mostly really shy. Me? Shy? I can't see myself like that but that might explain when I was 12 when I used to put my two index fingers together and start stuttering. It was a habit that was hard to die but I manage. It comes back when I get to a point either I'm trying to confess to a guy or everything has gone wrong, which that hasn't happened yet and I hope it doesn't. I also met a fa-oops! I mean Chubby guy named Choji. He's really sweet but loves to eat. One time for lunch I bought some cinnamon rolls, which are my favorite, and he almost ate the whole thing if I didn't almost kick his ass for it. So I learned not to eat lunch with Choji, unless you bring extra food. I also met a lazy guy named Shikimaru, which happens to be 12th grade and Ino's crush. I met him because I have an honor class in math, and they mostly have there the 12th graders. I also met Temari in that class, who I got along with easily because the other girls didn't sit next to her and I did. She sort of threathened me but I didn't care and somehow we ended friends. I also had my asshole of a cousin, Neji there, and his friend TenTen, who I met by Temari. She happens to have a crush on Neji, which she doesn't want me to know but it was easy to tell. But anyways to put it short I met a lot of people. It was bad because ever since the day I bumped into Sasuke and told him off, he wont stop looking at me. Some of the girls would tell me he was looking at me and he would wink or smirk at me, making the other girls hate me with jealousy. Basically 50% of the class likes me and the other 50% doesn't. I also include Ino and Sakura, even though they say they don't, I could tell they did sometimes and they knew it wasn't my fault. It is also bad because I come to find out that I'm kind of like the only girl that doesn't show interest in him whatsoever. To him I'm probably like an obstacle that he needs to get. It gets me mad. He's is an idiot that needs to learn that he can't get all the girls. I can't believe this wait till I get my hands on-THUD!!!! OW!!!  
"OWW! That hurt!" I said.  
"Well pay attention next time" Neji said. I forgot I was at my uncle's house. I came here because my aunt and uncle were going out and they needed a babysitter for Neji's little sister because since Neji is the baby of the house he shouldn't do that so I decided I would do it. Guess I wasnt paying attention again but he didn't have to hit me.  
"Okay Hinata-Chan we'll be back late if anything happens call us immediately okay?" Hinaji said.  
"Hai!" I said and with that they were gone. Not even minutes have passed before my cellphone started ringing. You know I sometimes wish that I didn't give out my number because now people wont stop texting or calling me. It was a text message from, surprisingly TenTen. We talk mostly in class with Temari and lately we texted eachother a lot but not on the weekends. She is mostly out working and so am I but I haven't been able to find one that's why I babysit for some money. It said what was I doing today. I texted her saying babysitting Hanabi at Neji's house. I got back a reply from her in less than a minute. Of course she asked if she can come over for a while to talk and I told her of course. I knew she likes Neji but she wont admitted it to me since I'm his cousin and all but really the past week when she saw that we weren't that close of cousin's she began to slowly opening up to me. Just then I see Hanabi watching me from the corner. I smiled but she just hid more. Hanabi and I haven't been close even though I try to talk to her she just runs away. Neji told me she is just too shy and probably doesn't like me. I wanted to kill him when he said that she didn't like me. She is so cute I like her and she looks familiar yet I can't remember her. I remembered Neji easiy but not Hanabi. Ding Dong!! I saw Neji not getting up just laying down relaxing. Wait till he finds out who it is.  
"Don't worry I got it" I said sarcastically.  
"Good" He said smirking. I quickly threw him my shoe on his head and it bounced back to me.  
"Wow your head is bouncing, oh yeah I forgot you've got no brain!" I said running to the door before he gets up but doubt it, he's too lazy. I open the dorr to reveal TenTen waiting there, shyly. She was wearing short blue pants and a green shirt and her hair in two buns like always.  
"Ohio Hinata-Chan" she said shyly.  
"Ohio TenTen" I said loudly and I heard a bang at the back when I look behind me, Neji was on the floor.  
"Coming!" I said and she saw Neji on the floor which he turned red like a tomato.  
"O-O-Ohio TenTen" he said nervously. I was then laughing my ass off because he acted like a total idiot there.  
"O-Ohio Neji-San" she said shyly. Oh God this is too much. I feel bad for TenTen, and shockingly for Neji, they are so clueless. They both like eachother but they wont admit it to eachother. They are getting me annoyed because they wont confess and I don't want to get involved but there stubborness of one going first and confessing is getting the best of them. Just watch I get the feeling that I will get involved with them somehow and I hate it when I'm right!  
"Well if you two are done let's go TenTen" I started walking away with TenTen behind but then I looked back and smirked "...Oh if you want to join us Neji, we will be in the living room okay?" I said and kept walking. I know he'll still come even if I didn't say anything but still I wanted to see his face it's so funny when he gets all nervous.

**Later**...  
Like I said, Neji joined us, 10 minutes after we got to the living room. It was so much fun pucking on him. He gets all nervous and starts sweating and doesn't know what to say, its hilarious. One time when TenTen went to the bathroom, he calmed down after she left and breathed deeply. The whole time he didn't know what to say while TenTen and I were making a conversation. Her shyness went away once she started talking with me.  
"You know you can start by saying how her classes been or hows life or something you know" I said. He looked at me but he knew I was right.  
"She is just as nervous as you and you being getting more nervous is not helping her so chill" I said. He looked at me.  
"Common if you wanna make an impression just be yourself like you are always except the annoying part okay?" I said smiling. He at first looked shocked but then nodded and looked away.  
"Arigato..." he said lowly. It was probably for me not to hear but I did. It kind of took me by surprise but it was nice. Though it was wierd having a somewhat cousin bonding it scared me. Just then TenTen came in and looked at us.  
"Did I miss something?" she said.  
"Oh no nothing at all" Neji said and then started talking to TenTen and I felt like I was intruding in there little conversation. I slowly slipped out and left them talking. That's when I saw Hanabi walking. She didn't notice me and she went to the kitchen. I followed her, without getting her attention. When I got there, she was making herself some peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.  
"Hi, Hanabi" I said softly. I didn't want to scare her half to dead but in the end I did. She looked at me scared that I might do something.  
"It's okay I'm not going to do anything" I said carefully. She stood there and began making her PB&J again. A miracle she didn't run away like she usually does.  
"So Hanabi-Chan do you need any help?" I said. It was stupid question to ask but at least I'm trying to make a conversation instead of keeping quiet all the time. She looked at me surprised but then kept working on her now finished sliced that has peanut butter she was about to put peanut butter in the other slice.  
"You know if you put more peanut butter that's all you're going to taste you wont be able to taste the jelly and its really good." I said. She froze and looked at me confused like if that's even possible.  
"If you want I'll show you" I said. She looked at me first then she looked away and gave me the knife**(not the one that cuts but the other one) **and the slice that she was holding in her hand. I grabbed them.  
"Arigato now I'll show you" I said. I opened the jelly and took out a little bit but then stopped.  
"Do you like it with a lot or little?" I said looking at her.  
"....a lot..." She answered. Thank Heaven she speaks! and she speaks so cute! I then went back and took out more and passed it around the slice of bread. She watched me the whole time, learning how to put it then I grabbed the other slice and put them together and gave her the sanwhich.  
"Here done what you think?" I said. She grabbed it and took a bite out of it. I saw her turn from a shocked to a happy face which meant that she liked it.  
"See now you know for next time" I said smiling.  
"....Arigato..." she said blushing. Aww cute!  
"No problem if you want to eat anything else or if you need anything just come and get me okay?" I said.  
"H-Hai!" she said and left eating the sandwhich. I'm actually glad that I was able to get Hanabi to finally talk to me though it was thanks to a sandwhich but still.

**Monday Morning...**  
So tired. Why did I have to leave studying for the last minute. Oh that's right I had to clean my house and after it got dirty thanks to Neji when he came over, all filthy and sweaty and got everything dirty, I almost killed him for that. To make things worse, after I was done, I got a call from my aunt saying she needed someone to come with her to the mall and I got stuck carrying all her bags and because I forgot to that I had a test on my second class. Luckily its a subject I'm good at a little but its better than nothing.  
"Yo Hinata" someone called me. When I look it was Temari.  
"Hey Temari what's up?" I said.  
"Nothing you looked dazzed and you were about to bump into the wall and why do you have your hair picked up?" She said. She liked my hair when it was loose when she saw it last week but lately I've been tying it up in a bow and she's not the only one who has told me that. Almost everyone in my class says so too.  
"OOps gome forgot I kind of get used to doing one hairstyle sometimes" I said.  
"Well tomorrow let your hair loose and make it a little sexy watch all the boys come to you like that" she said snapping. I blushed when she said boys.  
"Temari!!" I said loudly and she laughed.  
"Oh God you're so pure its cute!" she said.  
"Well let me stay pure" I said and she laughed again. Then suddenly I hear someone running when I'm about to look to see who it is, it passed right by me making my skirt rise up and I had to quickly pull it down before anyone would see anything and then my hair was loose and was everywhere.  
"NANI?!" I said touchingmy hair. Where's my bow?  
"Oh Hinata-Chan looking for something?" someone said. When I looked it was Naruto and he was holding the bow tie.  
"Naruto! Give it back!" I said and ran to him.  
"You'll have to catch me first to get it!" He said and started running again. As I ran I was greeted by everyone on the way. Basically they were used to this. Naruto would do this to me most of the times, it was annoying but it was fun. No one would talk to him unless I was. He was treated like an outsider and it was sad. He is a nice sweet guy why would anybody treat him like that? I can't believe people judge him because he's a troublemaker. When I look again Naruto was gone! Damn it! I started running a little faster and that's when Sasuke started coming out of a room. Oh crap!  
"LOOK OUT!!" I yelled but it was too late. BAM!!! OW! That hurt! what's he made of?! I open my eyes to see him under me. NANI?!?! I'M ON TOP OF HIM!!!!!  
"Gome, Gome!!" I said nervously. He looed at me then smirked. Not he put his arms around my waist and put his face closer to mine. You know I'm going to be blushing like a tomato. If my face wasn't red enough I think I just created a new kind of it because I had my hands on his chest and I could feel his built up chest and oh yeah I could feel something his 'little Sasuke' and it wasn't something you want to feel right now. I could feel his chest lines forming, like he just recently worked out and they are yet not the level that he wants it to be. But that didn't do it even though I thought it did. It was the way he looked at me. His eyes were somehow hypnotizing, I couldn't look away from them. They somehow looked amused but underneath it, I saw sadness almost pain, like he was suffering on the inside. Somehow that made me feel sad and brought pain to my heart. A big urge to hug him and comfort him almost overcame me. He almost tore my heart to pieces. I finally realized that I was in school and they are probably people watching. I looked away from him and saw that I was right everyone was watching. I looked back and his face was even closer and he was holding me closer to him and I could feel his 'little Sasuke' hungry for something that I wasn't about to give to him of all people.  
"Someone's happy" I muttered and started struggling to free myself.  
"I know you are" He said seductively.  
"Oh no I wasn't talking about myself I was talking about 'little Sasuke' I said. He then looked confused.  
"little Sasuke'? He said confused.  
"The one down there" I said pointing down. It took him a while to figure it out and then he smirked even more  
"Correction 'BIG Sasuke'" he said.  
"Whatever if you don't let go of me it isn't going to be BIG anymore" I said annoyed. Instantly he let go and that's when Naruto peeked from the corner looking for me and he saw why I took so long.  
"Arigato....Naruto you're dead" I yelled and got up and ran to where Naruto was but he was already gone. I stopped running to realize that my heart is beating fast. I calmed down but and then Sasuke face on the floor popped in my head and made my heart beat fast again. Why is my heart beating fast because of him?! Oh God don't tell me i'm falling for him?! Okay it just might be the little incident not that I'm starting to fall for him...Yup that's right nothing more by later on I'm going to be fine and everything will go back to normal right? It's not like something else will happen right? But why do I have this feeling that I want to? NO NO NO nothing else will happen! I mean that was embarassing enough what could be worse than that? Oh No I just jinx this! Damn it! Damn you karma!!

**So that's it hope you like and plz if anything message me thankz!!  
Hinata:Hope you like it! Until next time!!  
Sasuke:.....Whatever.....  
Kim:Sasuke if you don't say anything else instead of whatever I'm going to kill you!  
Sasuke:Fine Until next time!! Happy?!  
Kim:Yup!  
Naruto:See ya!**


	4. A Day to Relax and have Fun or to Die!

**Hi everyone well sorry i havent been able to write in a while had to do other things well anyways hope you enjoy!**

I'm glad I'm alive! Ever since that little incident with Sasuke, its been hell. Sakura and Ino, not to mention almost half of the school girls almost killed me because of that little incident. Not only just that but ever since that day, Naruto hasn't been talking to me like he use to. Not only that but the other half of the school girls that didn't try to kill me say that Sasuke and I make a great couple. That were great for eachother and slowly the other girls that tried to kill me are starting to agree with them. They are only saying that because they know that I WILL NEVER be with him! It pisses me off the way they say that they wouldn't be surprised if I ended up with him. Can you believe them? Though lately I've been feeling something everytime I see Sasuke.....its probably wanting to kll him or something, I doubt that I'm starting to like him....I hope....

**A Month Later....**  
The exams are coming next week and I've been doing nothing but studying. Sometimes Hanabi comes over so I spent some time with her. Somehow I feel like were closer than cousin I mean she looks like me when I was 12 yrs. old only I didn't have my hair long like hers. Or sometimes Neji would come to bother my ass and we would end fighting and even miraculously he would need my help on the class we have together. Basically I was good in that class, really good. I'm not on the top of my class I'm sort between the failing and passing place. I can get good grades on one subject but then I would end up failing another. But for the past 3 days I haven't been able to study at all. I can't remember anything that I would read and I don't know why. Its the weekend and tomorrow I have to take the exams or else I'm going to fail everything. Its just too much! I'm ready to pull all of my hair out!! Then suddenly my cell phone was beeping. I looked to see who it is and it was text message from Naruto. NANI?! He just said _'Hi'_. I replied back and in less than aminute I got a reply. It said _'Are you busy?'_ I told him just studying then he replied _'You wanna hang out?'_. I thought about it before I replied. I mean I have to study because of the exams but on the other hand I haven't been able to concentrate in the first place. Then I got a text from him again. It said _'Come on a few hours of not studying and having a little fun is not gonna hurt you who knows it might help you'_. When he puts it like that he's kind of right I need a break from this. How does he get me like that? I replied _'where and what time?'_. He replied. It said _'at the town square by the fountain at noon'_. I replied back _'K see ya soon!'_. I looked at the clock. 11:40, got 20 minutes. I changed to my short black pants with some chains around them and my red shirt. I let my hair loose and put on my red boots with black laces. I was matching today. I grabbed my phone and some money in case I need it and was heading out the door.

**Later...**  
Damn that guy checking the tickets for the train and the train. Could they be any slower? That wasn't the only thing that had me late. It was also the fact that when I was getting off the train, I thought I saw Sasuke for a moment, which wouldn't be surprising but still I get enough of him in school I don't need to see him now on the weekend, its my only time I get a break from him. I came back to reality and started running from the train station to the mall, without stopping once. By the time I got there hoping I would be there first than him but I wasn't he was already there. It shocked me the way he looked. He was wearing a white shirt with and orange and black jacket and blue baggy jeans with a black hat. The front part of the hat was at his side. He looked...hot. It made me feel like I wasn't wearing nice clothes compared to him.  
"Naruto!" I yelled to him. He looked to see who it was and when he that it was me, his face was first shocked then he changed it to happy. I stopped running when I got to him, trying to get some air.  
"You're late" he said acting mad.  
"I know gome but I'm here" I said betwwen breaths. When I finally clamed down he showed me two tickets. I looked at him confused.  
"Movie tickets" He said.  
"What movie?" I said.  
"Blood 3 **(made it up)**" he tried to say evily. I saw the other two with Temari and TenTen and they were scary but the last one I couldn't go and see it with them but they told it was scary and they are, especially Temari, not to get scared easily. I was starting to get nervous but when I saw Naruto's eager face I couldn't let him down.  
"K let's go!" I said smiling. He smiled back and we were heading to the movies.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke-Kun what's wrong?" a girl with Sasuke said. He was walking around the mall. He then spotted Hinata running and saw she was running towards Naruto. He didn't know why that bother him so much. He's been ahving a hard time not thinking about the incident that happened. He couldn't stop thinking about how her body fit perfectly in his arms. He couldn't forget those eyes that looked at him deeply. It reminded him of _her...._he saw how easily Hinata talked to Naruto. It annoyed him that baka Naruto could get a girl like her.  
"Oi Sasuke-Kun what are you staring at?" the girl said. He forgot her name the instant he saw Hinata. The girl saw where Sasuke was looking at.  
"Hey isn't that Naruto? And who is that girl with him? She's too much for Naruto don't you think, Sasuke-Kun?" she said and cuddle in his arm more. He looked at them and saw Naruto taking out two movie tickets. He was shocked but he was able to compose his face. How can Naruto get a date with that girl? It was hard getting her attention for him but naruto did it so easily?! Impossible! That annoyed Sasuke even more. Then he saw them walking away.  
"Now Naruto can forget about that forehead girl. She's a bitch anyway. She doesn't deserve his love" the girl said.  
"Let's go" Sasuke said and they were off walking again.

* * *

We sat in the middle but a little more to the back. I didn't want to see the movie that up close. Naruto was so sweet that he bought some popcorn and sode for both of us. I told him I would pay for it but he insistead so I just let him. The whole,time during the movie I couldn't stop grabbing Naruto or jumping from my seat. He told me once that I should just hold on to him. It was a little wierd but after a while I got use to it. It wasn't like it would mean something later on. At the end only two couple survived. It was a girl who had an attitude but at the same time she would be shy and a boy who liked to be in fights and would sometimes act stupid. The whole time during the movie they liked eachother and now they ended the movie with a big make out scene. When i looked around I noticed that most of the audience were a couple and were making out just like in the movie. I didn't dare look at Naruto. I was blushing like hell. I mean its not like he thinks this is a date right? After the movie we went walking around the mall to look at things. We even went to the arcade and played some games. He won a teddy bear in a prize game and gave it to me. It was so cute the way he gave it to me. He almost fainted when he tried to give it to me. I thanked him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. You bet he turned red and it was a miracle he didn't faint. I noticed that the more I was with him, the more it looked like we were on a date. Somehow I didn't mind if he thought it was or not, I mean we did look like it and any girl would be lucky to be with him. He's such a cute-like in a little kid kind of way-guy sweet kind guy. He may be a knucklehead sometimes but he surprises you by letting you know he can be more than that. We then went to go eat at a burger store. We were sitting down eating when he asked me something that took me by surprise.  
"So this is like a date right?" I said. Did I forget to mention that he is bold sometimes? I couldn't answer him at first. Of course i said that I don't mind if he thinks that but the boldness caught me off guard.  
"Do you want it to be?" I said softly. He stood quiet for a moment before he answered.  
"What do you think?" He said smiling. I laughed. It was too much for me.  
"But its not like were a couple got it? I'm still not ready for that" I said softly. I didn't want to be in a relationship right now. I got out of one two weeks before i came to Japan. I know days or weeks or even months passed I think but i just don't want to be tied down by a relationship right now I want to be free a while longer.  
"I understand I'm just happy that I'm the first boy that went out with the hottest Hyuge before anyone else" he said grinning.  
"My is that what you used me for? How sad" I said acting sad. I was a better actor than him, I easily got him convinced.  
"No, No, its not like that honest" he said panicking. I laughed again.  
"Its okay i was kidding" I said. He looked at me like he didin't like the joke and I was laughing again. He looked so cute. He looked at me like what was I laughing about but I laughed even more. He was just too much. After we ate we walked around a little longer but then we went on the train to go home. His stop came first than mine. He was willing to take me all the way home but i told him I was going to be okay. We said our goodbyes and I was waiting for the train to get to my stop.

I was finally off the train and walking home. I was tired and I wanted to get home already. I turned on the corner and that was a mistake. Right there was a group, about three or four of them, cornering a girl against the wall. They quickly saw me and started walking towards me leaving the girl they had first run away from them.  
"My what do we have here?" One of them said. He was tall and skinny. He had spiky hair and was wearing piercings like hell and had a lot of tattos. The other were a little like him and there was one that was chubby and had more tattos on him.  
"She hotter than the other girl" He said coming closer. I was slowly backing away to stop dead frozen to realize that they slowly tricked me and i ended against the wall with no chance of escape.  
"Come on and hang with us miss" he said.  
"N-N-No thanks I'm good" I said. I thought this neighborhood was peaceful with none of these things, I guess i was wrong.  
"Sorry Miss but that's not the answer I'm looking for" He said and they all started getting closer to me.  
"You really are an asshole, Yu" someone said. We all looked to see who it was and I was shocked to see that it was Sasuke. I was really shocked but I was also relieved.  
"Why if isn't Sasuke where's your partner? Naruto was it?" He said.  
"I don't need Naruto to kick your ass" Sasuke said grinning.  
"Why you...Get em boys" he said and they charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly was able to dodge everything they threw at him and hit back at them. They were times where he got scratched but he got them back. After a while of the fighting, Sasuke won and the gang started running away.  
"You'll pay for this Sasuke" he said before he disappeared into the night. I looked at Sasuke from the floor where I collapsed. The moon was shinning down on him and his hair was slowly moving with the wind. His hair was mixing with moon turning it black and yet as bright as the moon. He then looked at me. I was hypnotized by his eyes. His eyes were slowly tearing me apart. The way those black eyes looked at me, took my breath away. I felt like those eyes were slowly looking into me. The way it made me feel like i was naked right infront of him. They way his face shined under moon. They way his lips slightly glowed to the moon. It was just to beautiful. He came closer and kneeled down to meet my eyes dazing at his. We didn't speak for a while and I felt like I didn't want to speak yet. I wanted to drown in this beautiful silence a little while longer. Somehow I felt my heart beating fast like never before. But for some reason I felt like this wasn't the first time I felt this way especially towards him. I always thought that i hated him, but right now my feeling are the total opposite of hate.  
"Are you alright?" he said softly.  
"...H-Hai..." I said. Then he smiled softly. It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. it didn't show like he was lying or anything. He was actually smiling like he was relieved. I looked away and blushed.  
"Arigato...you saved me" I said. Then I noticed that there was blood coming down from his arm.  
"Oh your hurt" I said.  
"Its okay I'm fine" He said.  
"No your not your bleeding here" I said taking out my handkercheif and when I went to pull up his sleeve he back his arm away.  
"I said I'm fine" He said and it almost looked like he was blushing.  
"No your not either you let help you or your going pay and trust me you are not going to like the concequences" I said. He looked away from me but gave me back his arm. I gently grabbed it and pulled up his sleeve. I looked at the wound it wasn't deep, thank God. I then grabbed a napkin I had and started wiping away the blood that was dripping down his arm and cleaned the wound. I slightly looked at Sasuke. He was looking at me but then looked away and I thought I saw that he was blushing. I then went back to his cut. Why is he blushing? I then wrapped around the handkercheif on his arm and tied not too tightly but tight enough for the blood not to keep coming out.  
"There" I said. He then looked at the nicely done treatment on his arm and then at me.  
"Arigato" He said softly.  
"No problem" I said. We then both got up and he started leaving.  
"Ano...Arigato again for saving me" I said. He looked back and smirked. Then he kept walking until he was gone. I started walking back to my house quickly. When I was finally home with my door locked, I was able to relax a little. I went upstairs and took a hot shower, put on my PJ's and basically collapsed on my bed. I really have bad luck sometimes. Damn that karma! I haven't done anything wrong lately. If it wasn't for Sasuke saving me who knows what that gang would've done to me. Then I started thinking of Sasuke all of a sudden. He saved my life. He actually saved me.... Somehow his little not caring attitude is just a cover. He probably does care, deep inside. Though I can't his eyes out of my mind. The way they looked, all sad and in pain. I wonder what made him that way.... I slowly started slipping into unconcioussness and dreamt something that I never dreamt before.

I was in a playground and the sun was setting. The playground was almost empty. There were a few kids left and some of them were recognizable. I recognized ino and Sakura in an instant. They were fighting over something that i could hear but I was able to recognize them when Ino screamed 'big forehead' or 'crybaby' and when Sakura yelled 'shut up you pig'. Even in my dreams they fight. I also recognized Naruto playing with Kiba and Akamaru. Everyone was happily playing and laughing that they didnt even notice that the sun was coming down. I was then playing with Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, running around having fun. I saw everything clearly like it wasn't a dream. I felt and heard everything. The air hitting my face when I ran, the laughter that came out of my mouth, the clear hearing of Akamaru's bark, the stopping of my feet, the laughter of Naruto and Kiba. Everything felt so real like I was really there. Like if this is a small piece of my memory. I slowly stopped to catch my breath and feel the breeze calm me down. It felt like I was in a wonderland.  
"Hinata-Chan..." someone called my name. I was suddenly blushing and getting all happy. Like this wonderland had just been filled completely. I was slowly turning around, getting eager and excited to see his face. When I finally turned around my happiness went overboard and felt like I was in heaven. I was slowly looking from his feet going slowly up. Going up to his arms that were in his pocket, now to his neck and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to stop. I finally got to his lips that were smiling.  
"...Hinata-Chan..." he said again and I thought I was going to faint. I was getting close to his face. I was finally going to see who this boy is... finally I get to know who this mysterious boy is.......

"WAKE UP BAKA OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"  
I woke up startled looking everywhere. I saw that it was Neji who woke me up...again.  
"Finally you wake up. I was beginning to think that you died or something" he said leaving the room. Oh boy his ass is toast!! Wait till I get my hands on him. I was finally going to see the boys face and he had to wake me up. It pissed me off even more. I got up and started getting ready and headed downstairs for some ass whooping on his ass!!

**Sorry Neji fans  
Don't worry he'll be okay!  
Hinata:That's what you think!! *pissed* where is he!!  
*Neji is hiding behind a tree but Hinata spots him*  
Hinata:There you are is payback time! *grabs a big boulder and throws it at Neji*  
*Neji was able to doge it barely and started running away*  
Hinata:You're not running away this time, no one can save you now! *started laughing evily and started chasing Neji*  
Kim:*scared*.....umm okay.... until next time.... *slowly make my escape***


	5. A nice Sasuke and a scary memory!

**Kim:Hi everyone well I hope you liked the last chapter. I was finally able to calm down Hinata a little while after almost 2 hours of chasing Neji! Right Now she is not here. She knocked out cold after she calmed down. So here with me is Naruto and Neji!!  
Naruto:OHIO!!!! What's up everyone?  
Kim:Well Naruto did you like that I got you on a date with Hinata?  
Naruto:Yup! I had a lot of fun with her. She is so much fun!  
Neji:Says you! She is a crazy baka that's what she is!  
Kim:Oh Neji don't-Naruto:What you say?  
Neji:You heard me!  
Naruto:*pissed* That's it you're going down!!!  
Kim: O.O Well I have to run for cover so hope you like this chapter!**

I start heading to the school with Neji and started thinking of a good way to thank Sasuke for saving me. What should I say to get him by himself without any girls so I can thank him? What will he think? Will he think its a confession? I hope not.  
"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto suddenly yelled running from the entrance towards me. He looked very happy. Too happy so early in the morning.  
"Ohio Naruto-Kun" I said when he got to me.  
"Ohio Hinata-Chan" he said. He looked tired, like he didn't sleep at all last night.  
"Are you ok, Naruto-Kun?" I said worried. He looked pale as well.  
"Me? Oh I'm fine don't worry" He said and wobbled a little. I then grabbed him and put my hand on his forehead. He was really warm. He wasn't running a normal temperature. He was also red for some reason like he was blushing.  
"No you're not I think you're sick common I'll take you to the infirmary" I said and grabbed his hand and dragged him.  
"I said I'm fine!" He whined.  
"If you don't go to the infirmary I will never talk to you again" I said. He was suddenly quiet and had stopped walking. I turned around to look at him. He was looking down.  
"...No..anything but that..." He said sadly. Oh No! I think I hurt his feeling! Then he started walking again but this time he was dragging me. Then he looked back half-smiling.  
"Okay I'll go...if you come with me." He said. I smiled back at him.  
"Why do you think I'm going with you? I'm not leaving my best friend alone in the infirmary" I said laughing. I looked back and then saw Sasuke by the entrance looking at me. I was about to smile and was about to wave at him when Naruto was suddenly pulling to go faster.  
"Common Hinata-Chan you're too slow" He said.  
"Wait I'm going to fall can I walk by my own pace!" I tried to say but he didn't listen.  
"Let's GO!!" "W-W-WAIT!!!!!"

**At the infirmary....  
**It turns out Naruto had a small fever and ended up collapsing on the bed when we got there. That's what he get for running. The nurse told us that he was lucky to come on time before it got worse. She gave him a sleeping medicine so he can rest before he went to class.  
"Well I have to go, I'm already late as it is" I said getting up from the chair that was next to the bed that Naruto was about to fall asleep on. He suddenly grabbed my arm and tried to look at me but couldn't because his eyes were getting heavy.  
"Don't...go..." He said. I smiled and went close to his ear.  
"Don't worry I'll be back before you wake up..promise.." I said. He let go of my hand and was knocked out. I don't know if he heard what I said but I will come before he wakes up.  
"He'll be up probably by fourth period" The nurse said.  
"Arigato" I said and was off to class. I started remembering when Naruto got sad when I told him I was never going to talk to him again. I was just kidding but I think he thought I was actually serious and when he didn't want me to leave him I get the feeling that Naruto really likes me as a good best friend or is it something more than friendship?

**Later...**  
"Hey Hinata-Chan where are you going?" Sakura said.  
"To the infirmary!" I said at the door.  
"Wait fourth period will start in 2 minutes" Sakura said trying to stop me.  
"Don't worry I'll be back" I said winking to reassure her and ran out the door. I promised Naruto I'd be there when he wakes up. I don't want to break my promise. Somehow I feel like I've broken another promise but its not my fault I can't remember. I ran all the way to the stairs to find people taking their time in the way of me passing and also I saw Sasuke leaning against the wall in the middle of both stairs. UGH!! I don't have time for him right now!!. I then noticed that the only place where it was open a little was where the arm thing for the stair are. It was too small for me too pass. Then it hit me. I got on the handle and started sliding down. I learned that from my cousins back home its much easier than going down the stairs. I landed perfectly and a few inches away from Sasuke. I looked around and then at him he and everybody else were looking at me surprised. Then I turned to Sasuke and threw him a note. He caught and quickly hid it. Nobody noticed what we just did. I looked at everyone apologetically scratching my head.  
"Gome in a hurry!" I said. Oh shoot!! I then began running again and did the same thing with the next stairs and started running again. I hope Sasuke reads the note.

* * *

Sasuke started walking away from the scene that Hinata just made. He was actually surprised Hinata was a little more active than he last remembers. He was actually more impressed but that didn't change the fact that she still doesn't remember him. Truthfully he wanted her to already remember but every time he tried to get near her, she was surround by his fan girls or by that knucklehead Naruto. He didn't want anyone when he talked to her. He wanted to be alone with her like how they use to do when they were younger. He wanted her all to himself. It annoyed him that he felt this way for her. He didn't want his feelings to be controlled by her. But also he couldn't help it. _I rather have her control my feelings than these fan girls i have!_ He would always say that. She wasn't like any of his fan girls that's why he wanted her. She was different from his fan girls. Even in ten years that have passed, she is still the same. Everyone else knew her as the shy girl but he knew the real her under that shy shell of hers. He then remembered the note she gave him. He took it out and opened it.

_Meet me at the roof during lunch..._

_Hinata._

* * *

I actually made it to the infirmary and miraculously Naruto hadn't woken up yet. I got there breathing heavily trying to get some air. The nurse looked and at me and smiled. She then put her finger on her mouth telling me to be quiet and then pointed to where Naruto was. I started walking towards to where he was. I peeked and sighed in relief. He was still sleeping. I went and sat by the chair next to the bed. In seconds he started to open his eyes and was looking my way. He still looked like he was slowly gaining consciousness. Until finally he started blinking his eyes trying to adjust to the room.  
"Good Morning, Naruto-Kun did you have a nice nap?" I said smiling. He at first looked at me. Looks like he doesn't believe I'm here. After a few more blinks he then was shocked.  
"You...came...back..." He said shocked.  
"Of course I promised you didn't I? So how are you feeling?" I said smiling. Then he started smiling happily.  
"I feel great!" he said happily.  
"I'm glad to hear it" I said. I started thinking how was I suppose go se Sasuke without letting the other guys know? I need to think of something fast!

**Lunch...  
**It was finally lunch time and I was thankful that my usually eating lunch had to do something so it all turned out perfect. I was to regret and not go to the roof because I still hadn't think of how to thank him then I looked at my lunch. Perfect!! I actually made too much today and usually Naruto eats the rest but since he's not here I'll share it with Sasuke. I grabbed my lunch and hurried to the roof. I hope I haven't made him wait too long.

* * *

**At the roof...**  
Where is she? Sasuke was never the type to have patience and he was getting irritated. _Maybe she tricked me_Sasuke thought. Somehow he didn't want to think that. She wasn't like that. Well that was 10 years ago, people, especially her, change. He didn't want to think that his sweet little Hinata that he knew was gone. She had to be hidden deep inside her. He wanted to help her recover her memory but he knew that he shouldn't. It took him almost all these 10 years to admit that she was dead and gone and when he thought that he was able to go on, she appears. Don't get him wrong he was happy that she was alive, he almost cried at seeing those beautifully hypnotizing eyes of hers. Even though his hear skips beats when he sees her it annoys him that after so long of not falling for a girl, the girl that he fell in love with when he was little, comes back and makes his heart beat again. He didn't want to fall for her again. But he knew that wasn't the reason. He knew that, deep inside him, he was afraid that when she recovers her memory, she'll remember what he did and she'll hate him even more than she already does. Well that's what he thinks. He was about to give up and head back to class when the door opened. His heart almost stopped when he saw her. Right there in the door stood Hinata breathing heavily. She probably ran. There at that instant the wind blew and Sasuke stared at Hinata in awed. Her beautiful dark blue hair going against the wind. Her beautiful lavender eyes staring at him, he thought those eyes almost sparkled. Her beautiful light skin almost shinning because of the sun. He knew, at that moment, that he all this time without him noticing, he was slowly falling for her to the point where he thought that he loved her like he did before. Then her lips started to move about to speak and he knew he was in level where he can't turn back.  
"Gome I made you wait Sasuke-Kun" her delicate sweet voice said. The only words that kept repeating in his head was how her voice said his name.

* * *

Sasuke stood close by the fence of the roof and was looking at me in an awed expression. I wonder how I look in his eyes? He then saw me looking at him in a confused expression and looked away, blushing. This Sasuke sure is different from the normal Sasuke I see during school. I then walked towards him to get closer to him.  
"Well..." I began "...I wanted to thank you for yesterday for saving my life. I thought I was a goner...so I started thinking how am I going to thank you and then it hit me..." I said when I was close by him. He looked at me confused at first and then he started blushing. He must be thinking something nasty of course. I then pulled out my bento.  
"Share my lunch with you" I said happily. He then looked at me like what the hell look. We stood quiet for a moment.  
"Common at least you could say 'arigato I would like that' or 'No thanks'" I said irritated.  
"...No thanks" He said looking away from me.  
"Really you're not hungry?"  
"No." Then his stomach started grumbling. I smiled and he blushed. His stomach sure doesn't hide it. I laughed and grabbed his hand.  
"Common let's eat." I said. His hand felt really warm and welcoming to me. I almost didn't want to let go but I had too and I did. We got to the wall and sat on the floor. I had 5 rice balls and a lot of pork on the side with vegetables. It was my first Japanese food that I ever made. He looked at it a little disgusted.  
"It taste better than it looks itadakimasu!" I said grabbing a rice ball and taking a bite. He then took a rice ball looked at it for a moment and then took a bite. His face turned into a pure awe that made him look cute.  
"See I told you the pork taste better, thats what I think" I said. He then went to taste the pork and his face went back again in awed.  
"...Delicious" He said in pure amazement. We then started eating and talking for a little bit but his mouth was filled with food so we didn't talk much. He ended up eating most of the food which I didn't mind because i hardly never finish my lunch that's why Naruto takes the rest but since he's not here, Sasuke took his place.  
"Arigato for the food, it was really delicious" He said smiling. His smile looked so cute. I've never seen him smile like that before. Most of the time I see him all serious and when he smirks evily. He never had smiled like this. It was like he was really happy and his emotion was in that smile if that's even possible.  
"So hows the recovering your memory going?"  
"Not good I haven't been able to remember much, it sucks"  
"Has anyone tried to help you?'  
"Well yeah a little but not much. They say I didn't hang out with them a lot."  
"...Really did they say who did you hang with?"  
"No they would change the subject and make me forget about it I wonder why wont they tell me?" I then looked up at the sky to look at the clouds. "...The only thing that I'm sure of if I find that boy in my dreams then he can tell me about my past..."  
"Boy?"  
"Yeah a couple months ago I've been having dreams with this boy, which I can never see his face, gave me a necklace before I moved..see!" I said and took out the necklace that had the half heart with the 'S' on it. His face turned pale when he looked at the necklace. I thought he was almost about to faint. He slowly grabbed it in his hand and wouldn't stop looking at it. Then he looked down but never let go of the necklace.  
"...Hinata...what if I told you that I can help you recover your memory would you be ready to face it?" He said. I went stiff. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't speak. What was he talking about?! How can he know about my past?! Wait a minute the 'S' on the necklace. No other boy in my class or know has there name that starts with an 'S'. The only person that I knew that had an 'S' on there name is the person that was sitting here next to me. Sasuke. Wow I'm really slow. I can't believe this. I couldn't believe this! Is he really the guy in my dreams?! Suddenly everything felt far away like I wasn't even on the roof with Sasuke. I felt like I was slipping into a dark place where there was no way out. Then suddenly everything started going up in flames showing that I was in a room with nobody in sight. The fire felt real. I felt hot and felt like i was out of air. Suddenly the door opened and showed two person yelling and holding there hand out towards me. The guy looked almost exactly like my uncle and the woman looked a little like me. She was holding to what it seemed like a baby. Then behind them another guy that I was almost certain that it was my uncle. He looked serious almost deadly at the what looked like a family in the middle. The suddenly he slowly took out a sword and lunged himself to that poor defenseless family and then blood splashed on my face. My heart almost stopped.  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" I jumped.  
"Hinata!!!!!" someone screamed. Suddenly I saw Sasuke on the floor and i had my hands holding his neck. I noticed I was on top of him. I quickly removed my hands from his neck. I was slowly breathing hard and couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't move so I could get off him. He didn't try tell me he slowly moved me easily and was grabbing my arms and looking at me worriedly.  
"What did you see?" he said softly.  
"...I-I-I saw...f-f-fire...b-b-b-blood...p-people...a-a b-baby...m-my uncle!" I went hysterical as tears came down my face. "...that poor family did they die? Why couldn't they escape on time? Why was my uncle there? Who are they?!" I said looking at Sasuke. My body was shaking and i couldn't calm down and my tears wouldn't stop coming down. That family looked so familiar like I knew them from somewhere but i can't remember!  
"Why can't i remember my past Sasuke? Why can't I? What happened? Why did I just see that family die? Was it my fault they died?" I said and began getting hysterical again.  
"Hinata calm down, please" He said.  
"Don't tell me to fucking calm down I just saw a family die!!!" I said hysterically mad.  
"Hinata." He said and suddenly he was hugging me. NA-NANI?! I knew I was uncontrollably shaking because Sasuke was slowly shaking because of me.  
"Hinata you have to calm down please, if you don't calm down then how can I help you?" He said. His voice sounded so sad that it took me by surprise. I started to slowly calm down.  
"Don't worry whatever happens i will be right here with you, Hinata"

**To be continued....  
So I hope you like this episode!!  
Naruto:Damn that Sasuke getting Hinata!!  
Kim:Don't worry Naruto in another story that I'm gonna make you're going to have Hinata ok?  
Naruto:YIPPEE!!! All right!!!!  
Kim:OMG! Naruto you're so cute when you get excited.  
Naruto:HeeHee...  
Kim:Well see you next time.**


End file.
